


Give It To Me

by CyberGypsy



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Camgirl, Concerts, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Knotting, Rough Sex, Underground Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGypsy/pseuds/CyberGypsy
Summary: Choi SooMin's life as a camgirl was anything but ordinary. It took some time to get used to the expensive gifts and odd request from her customers,but eventually she settled in nice to the lifestyle. After all, without an alpha by her side it was the only way she could make money as an omega.ORMin Yoongi,aka Agust D, is a underground rapper who finds out a cute little omega camgirl gets off in her videos with his music playing in the background.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story on here and I'm hoping y'all like it! Please give me some feedback and let me know how you like it. Comments are welcome :)

"Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed tonight! Thanks to everyone's donations I'll be able to add plenty of new toys to the next stream,so make sure to comment what you want to see next time. Thanks once again for all of your wonderful donations. Good night!."

SooMin leaned over towards her camera,switching it off after her final goodbye,before taking a few deep breaths in. The views tonight had exceeded her previous nights,which meant lots of newcomers. It wasn't like SooMin was complaining about more viewers,it's just that the newer watchers always tended to be a bit more aggressive and demanding.The increase had SooMin silently wishing for her usual crowd. The regular alpha's, and occasional beta's, knew what she liked and how to get the best reaction out of her. They easily paid for her bills,new toys, and other odds and end things that she needed. Tonight though, the extra money not only paid for the usual stuff,but it also gave SooMin the opportunity to get the Agust D tickets she had so desperately been wanting.

Realizing said males voice was still spitting rapid fire around her room, SooMin leaned over and shut the speaker off,grabbing a sheet to wrap around her naked form in the process. Lazily she picks up her and scrolls through the messages until she finds MiRae's name. Quickly she pressed the call icon and waited for the call to go through.

"Bitch you looked so hot tonight!" MiRae screeched from the other end of the phone,making SooMin quickly pull back in shock.

"Oh so you actually watched tonight?" She scoffed." Usually you're watching that Jay guy jack off when I broadcast. Did he cancel tonight?"

MiRae made a noise in the back of her throat." That bastard pushed back his time. He posted a message to all of his viewers that mentioned something about being in the studio for awhile."

"I forgot he made music too. I'm surprised he's never let anyone hear it."

"Yeah! What a selfish prick."

SooMin could practically hear the frown on her best-friends face as she listened to her complain some more." On the bright side I have some news that might turn that frown upside down."

"Well spill bitch. You have exactly four minutes and fifteen seconds before I'm hanging up and watching my man perform tonight."

"I'm sure you noticed the increase in viewers tonight," Soomin started off,hearing MiRae hum before continuing." I made enough extra to get us those Agust D concert tickets for this weekend."

The line went silent for a few seconds before a high pitched squeal echoed through the receiver." I love you so much SooMin!!! Not only is Agust D going to be there, but JHope and RM too."

"Well you can thank all of my wonderful customers for their excess donations."

After a little more squealing and a few 'I love you's', SooMin and MiRae ended their call. The thought to watch Jay's broadcast too had crossed her mind,but the lingering feeling of sleep pulled her away from the idea. Instead she took a quick shower,making sure to get rid of her cum,before settling in the clean sheets she had put on the bed before her shower. Once settled in bed, SooMin pulled up the website for Agust D's concert this weekend and purchased two front row tickets. Stunned at her luck, she sent a quick message to her followers,thanking them for allowing her to go to a dream concert this weekend. With one last text to MiRae confirming her ticket purchase, SooMin settled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

 

Yoongi had been stuck in the studio for nearly fifteen hours with only three tracks to his next album finished. The fourth was proving to be more difficult than imagined. Something about the beat had been bothering him for the past two hours and no matter how hard he tried, nothing was working. A quick knock pulled him away from the screen yet again. Yoongi grumbled out a 'come in' as he ran his hands threw his dark locks for what felt like the millionth time.

"Hyung are you still stressing over that track?" Namjoon called out.

Yoongi only nodded,meeting his words with silence. The two of them had always had a sort of unknown way of communicating and it came in handy more than you would think.

"Maybe you should take a break. Go grab some food or just for some fresh air."

"I have to have these four tracks done by tomorrow Namjoon."Yoongi groaned out,finally meeting the younger alpha's gaze. Namjoon directed his gaze elsewhere,knowing that in this state anything would set Yoongi off. And the last thing they needed in the studio was a pissed off alpha. The whole studio was more than used to it seeing as a majority of them were alphas,but this week alone Jhope and Woozi had had outbursts.

"Well if you're looking to take the edge off I might know something that'll spike your interests."

"And what exactly would that be?" Yoongi inquired as he gazed over Namjoon,noticing the stiff posture he suddenly changed too.

"I think we both know that JHope does that webcam website to get a little extra cash,"Namjoon stated hesitantly.When Yoongi made no move to leave or voice his opinion,he continued." Well Hoseok mentioned that there's this girl he watches sometimes and she always plays your music in the background. The first few time he heard it, he thought it was a coincidence,but she's never changed it."

"So you want me to go watch another alpha get off on camera to my music? No thanks."

"You didn't let me finish." Namjoon rushed out,desperately trying to keep the elders attention." She's an omega. I've seen some of her stuff and to be honest I've tipped her every now and then."

After a few minutes of silence,Yoongi finally caved."Well whats her username?"

"Perfect! Its AgustsDarling."

Yoongi cocked an eyebrow at the username,but quickly pulled up the website and profile. Lucky for him she was on right now. Namjoon quickly excused himself and let the elder take care of himself. Lord knows he needed it. Yoongi noted the faint sound of one of his latest tracks playing in the background,the omega was only setting up when he tuned in,so at-least the real show hadn't began. The minute the girl opened her mouth, Yoongi knew he was fucked.

"Good afternoon everyone! Your darlings back again. Are you all ready for a show?"


	2. Chapter 2

"i can't believe we're actually here!" MiRae screamed ,eye's wide with fascination from everything happening around them.

"If I hadn't bought the tickets myself, I would've asked you to pinch me." SooMin answered back,just as starstruck as the girl beside her.

SooMin rocked back and forth on her heels,excitement and nervousness were finally setting in. A couple hundred people had shown up in the dimly lit old gym to see the performance,some were well known rappers from other districts. A couple of months had passed since the last concert of this proportion in Daegu and the atmosphere flowing through the crowd was setting everyone on edge. Usually if you weren't in with a clique of rapers or producers in this town it was almost impossible to get tickets,but when the right amount of money was waved in-front of someone's face,they quickly turned a blind eye.

"Is it just me or do a couple of those guys keep shooting us dirty looks?" MiRae asked,taking the chance to scoot a little closer to her friend.

SooMin's eyes scanned around the crowd until they landed on the group her friend was talking about. When she met their gaze they quickly rolled their eye's and flipped her off before turning towards a few other near them and starting a conversation with them."I'm sure they're just wondering who we are MiRae. Strangers aren't really welcome here."

"It's just a concert,"MiRae huffed."Can't they let two hot girls enjoy a couple of equally hot guys spitting fire on stage?"

SooMin rolled her eye's at her naive friend." Haven't you taken a good breath in stupid. Almost everyone in here is an alpha. I picked up a few other omega scents but they were clearly marked."

Realization dawned on MiRae's face as she followed in SooMin's footsteps and took a deep breath in."Damn doesn't that smell heavenly."

SooMin shoved MiRae's shoulder,giving her a disgusted look. Out of the two of them,MiRae was way more open about what she wanted and how. After they both presented as omega's around thirteen or fourteen, their once docile personalities quickly took off towards opposite ends of the spectrum. SooMin became more reclusive and depended on MiRae when it came to interacting with older beta's and alpha's. Still at the age of twenty two nothing had changed. MiRae practically gave herself to any alpha she thought smelled good while SooMin was more picky about who she gave her body too. All in all they made for a rather unique pair of best friends.

"It's starting!"SooMin squealed,making sure to press herself as close to the guard rail as possible.

"Make sure when you get home to broadcast! Your fans would love to see you already worked up about this,"MiRae managed to whisper in her ear just as the first beat dropped.Of course the idea had crossed her mind,but SooMin quickly pushed the thought of her job towards the back of her mind as soon as her eye's landed on the one and only Agust D.

 

The minute Yoongi entered his apartment he threw his bag towards the couch and practically flew up the stairs. Twenty minutes earlier he had received a message on his phone from camgirlx.com saying that AgustsDarling would be going live in exactly thirty minutes. Namjoon had smirked at him when he suddenly decided to ditch going to the after-party,complaining that the noise tonight had given him a headache. Little did Yoongi know that Namjoon had received the exact same message from the website.

"Fuck." Yoongi hissed under his breath as he realized that he only had five minutes until the girl started broadcasting. Instead of worrying about showering, Yoongi stripped down until he was left in nothing but his boxers and quickly pulled up the site. The camgirl he had been fascinated with all week was already introducing herself by the time he settled into his bed and got comfortable,his favorite kiwi scented lube and toilet paper tucked beside him.

"Sorry for broadcasting so late loves,"She said, the pout she adorned caused and instant shot of arousal made Yoongi's dick twitch. He reached under the band of his boxers and pulled out his already hardening dick. Yoongi gave his length a few strokes,letting his mind and body take over to the sound of her voice.

"Now I have a little challenge for everyone tonight." She stated a few minutes in,stopping mid stroke catching everyone by surprise." The highest bidder tonight will be rewarded with a one on one private session with me." Comments instantly started flooding in,causing Yoongi's eye's to widen at the sheer number of viewers she had tonight. He watched as she leaned forward,breasts hard and red from the teasing earlier,only to lean back with a dildo in her hands."Now I know what you're all thinking. This isn't just any old regular dildo that I use. I bought this toy just before coming home tonight after the Agust D concert tonight."

Yoongi froze as his stage name fell from her lips,the need to come was almost too difficult to ignore. His mind blanked for a few seconds to reel back in his thoughts of pinning the camgirl down on her bed and fucking her until the only name she could remember was Agust D. Yoongi tried to think back to the endless faces in the crowd tonight,but the energy from the crowd had consumed him.

"I'll be fucking myself with the knotting dildo. So please send in your highest bids." 

Like everyone else in the chatroom tonight Yoongi instantly hit send on his bid,hoping and praying that he was the highest bidder.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since SooMin had decided to surprise her fans with the knotting dildo after the AgustD concert. Two days had passed since she had made any move to check and see who the winning viewer was. The feeling in her chest was partly due to nerves and excitement when she thought about using that dildo for a private session. Now of course SooMin had been using dildo's and other toys on her broadcasts for awhile now,but something of this level was a whole new experience. Most of her regular viewers and even the newer ones could quickly figure out she was an omega when filming and thrived off letting her know that they wanted to knot her until she couldn't walk. That's were the nerves started setting in. Whoever the winner was could potentially become a problem if they found out who she was and where she was located, so when addressing the viewer anonymity was key.

Pushing past the nerves and the weighted feeling in the pit of her stomach, SooMin pulled up her camgirl account and clicked on her stats from the last video. The first thing she noticed was the vast amount of money just waiting to be transferred into her personal bank account. Setting that aside for later,she mindlessly scrolled to the thing she had been avoiding. SooMin had been expecting to see one of her regular viewers like 'AlphaDom' or 'JeonBunnie' who seemed to always be present when she filmed. Much to her surprise a newer viewer who had been watching for over a week now was the top viewer.'Alpha.Min' ranked number 1 on the list,his bid was a few thousand above all the rest. Usually he would only comment or bid whenever things became intense on camera, and the idea of the knotting toy seemed to rile him up.

"This is going to be so awkward." SooMin mumbled to herself as she opened the users profile and clinked on the private message button. With a little reluctance she quickly typed out the message.

Hello Alpha.Min!  
It's AgustsDarling here! I'm messaging you because it seems like you won the privilege of a one on one session. You donated the most on my last live video which automatically made you the winner! Whenever you can please feel free to message me back so we can set up a date and time. Have a great day :)

SooMin quickly transferred her earning into her bank account before logging out of the site. Her hand reached for her phone that she had recklessly thrown on her mattress minutes before. Thanks to all of the donations she could treat herself once again. After all she would need MiRae's help finding the perfect outfit for the man who had single-handedly contributed to over half of her earning in one night. A viewer with that amount of money deserved a show that would leave them wanting to come back for more.

 

For once Yoongi was actually taking a break and getting himself something to eat. Albeit that it was due to Namjoon's constant whining today that he was doing it,but he had grumpily told himself that it was something he had decided on his own. In his eye's, the younger didn't need any more of an ego boost this week after the concert three days ago.The first night after the concert and his little bidding war on the camgirls video, Yoongi took some time off and slept for more than 15 hours. Two days later however, he was back in the studio drowning in the sound of his own music.

After 20 minutes of failing to take his mind off his music, Yoongi scooted up against his mixing table and got back to work. It wasn't long before that was ruined though.

"Hyung what are you doing?" Namjoon called out as he shoved his way through the door with Hoseok in tow.

Yoongi rolled his eye's, ignoring the two younger men, and continued clicking away at his computer." Hyung," Namjoon whined.

"Well it's too bad he isn't listening Joonie," Hoseok chimed in." And to think we had some great news to tell him and he isn't even paying attention."

"Oh will you two just get on with it so I can get back to work!"

"So we took the liberty of hacking into your account on the cam website."

"Of course you did," Yoongi muttered under his breath,cutting Namjoon off.

"You won that contest hyung! You get the private session with AgustsDarling."

On the outside Yoongi had hoped he remained stoic and unbothered because on the inside his heart was beating a mile a minute. Of course he had hoped to win the contest,but early on the competition was high and it seemed like someone else would end up being the winner.

"Hyung how come you don't watch my videos?" Hoseok whined as he leaned in towards the elder." Am I not pretty enough for you or is my dick just too big?"

Yoongi pushed both boys out of his studio,making sure to push extra hard so they'd get a few bruises. Once they were out and the door shut in-front of their faces, Yoongi hurried over to his personal laptop and pulled up his cam website account. Low and behold a message popped up in his inbox from AgustsDarling. With shaky hands Yoongi typed back a response.

Hello AgustsDarling,  
I want to start off by saying sorry for replying over a day late,work got in the way. I also want to thank you for letting me know that I had won. Any day this week will work just fine. The time can be up to you,just let me know so I can prepare.

With a quick click of send, Yoongi shut off the laptop and tried his best to think about anything other than her reply.


End file.
